A farm implement can only be so wide and still be manageable in traveling between fields including use of public highways. Thus, multiple implements will be hitched in side-by-side relationship for field use and then positioned one behind the other for transport. There are many complicated hitch arrangements that address this need, but they suffer from being overly complex in structure and operation. What is needed is a simplified hitch that will readily allow a pair of implements to be quickly moved between a side-by-side field position and a trailing transport position.